


The Dragon Trainer and The Bear Princess

by lalaluma



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Mentions of Hiccup and Astrid, crossover AU, the big four
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaluma/pseuds/lalaluma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is to become chief of his clan, probably sooner rather than later, and Stoic wants him to be wed before he does. Luckily, a nearby clan has a young princess who has recently come of marrying age, and has accepted Stoic's request to present his first born son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiccup and Stoick

There were many things Hiccup and his father didn't see eye-to-eye on, just as with any parent and child, only with Stoick's social position these disagreements were far more stressful for the both of them. The clan waited eagerly and certainly not patiently for new developments about the dragon trainer, their future leader. This being one of the few things they agreed on. Hiccup was a bright boy and had been groomed most his life for the position at the head of the clan and thought himself more than qualified, but in no rush to take his father's place.

"I'm getting on in years, Hiccup." Stoick had said over dinner one night.

The boy and his dragon shared a look before both turning to eye him suspiciously. "Your not so old, Dad," Hiccup said cautiously, not sure what kid of situation he was in. "I hear the oldest of the Cotter girls has a thing for you."

Stoick shot his son a sharp look who meekly shrugged his shoulders. "This isn't about me dating again, it's about you finally dating."

Hiccup sputtered and coughed, face turning red from both effort and embarrassment. Toothless watched his reaction curiously, having the inability to process human etiquette fully. "Dad, I..." He gave his father a pleading look to change the subject, but the hardness in his eyes took Hiccup there would be no wriggling out of this talk. "...Astrid and I have a...thing."

"But not a relationship."

"I'm getting there." The pitch of his voice wobbled, making the statement sound questionable even to his own ears.

"Hiccup. When you are in my place at the head of this clan, you won't have the time to date. You see what it's like! I'm gone before you wake and return hardly in time for supper. Vikings can be like grown children sometimes -- a lot of the time -- and require much supervision and guidance." Stoick sighed and pinched lightly between his thick brows, glancing up at his doe-eyed boy when he calmed some. "I just don't want to see you go un-married. I don't want you to be consumed by the job and forget about what makes you happy."

The Dragon Trainer's expression softened. "I understand, Dad, but--"

"Good." Stoick stood to his intimidating full height and slapped a hand on their table while his other gathered his dishes. "We leave for Dunbroch Castle first thing in the morning. Pack your best clothes, you'll change when we get there. We want you to look your best for the princess."

The viking leader grinned but his son did not. His mouth hung open as he tried to form words but found he couldn't, his stomach giving a nervous churn. Quickly he thought up an excuse. "Oh, jeeze, I wish you had told me sooner! We're having a lesson tomorrow and if I just don't show we may be down a twin."

"We could do with one less Thorson twin if you ask me!" His father called and chuckled from their kitchen. "And don't worry about it, I told Gobber he was in charge of dragon training while we're away." Hiccup winced at that. Stoick returned to the dining and living ares of their home, noting his son's troubled glances at Toothless. "Hey, Toothless and Thornado are coming with us; how did you think we were getting there! We may not have some big fancy castle, but we have dragons and I think that stands for something."

Hiccup smiled weakly, rubbing Toothless' head idly. At least that was one worry out of the way. "Thanks, Dad..." He looked down to his prosthetic leg, moving his leg to view it from different angles. "You don't think that, well, this," Hiccup motioned to the obvious loss of leg from slightly above the ankle down. "Will loose me some points?"

Stoick bellowed with laughter and Hiccup scrambled back some. "Not at all! Hell, it might even gain you some!" His son looked to him quizzically. Most thought his lack of leg was a hindrance, not something to be cherished. "The King Dunbroch is missing some of his own leg, Hiccup. He lost it fighting a mythical bear, or so I've heard, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear about you and your story." Stoick gave Hiccup a fatherly slap on the back and took his dishes. "Now rest up, we don't want to be late for tomorrow."

Hiccup stood, watching his father walk back into the kitchen before sighing and climbing up the stairs to his room, Toothless scampering behind. The dragon sat up on it's hind legs, head tilted as he watched his rider pace between a medium sized burlap sack with leather bottom and his dresser. Hiccup packed all his best clothes, and then some of his more worn outfits. If the King was anything like his father, there would definitely be some adventuring to be had. Finally he grabbed his helmet, a symbol of his people, and also of his late mother.

Hiccup stared into the dull, scratched reflection on his helmets surface. He flopped back across his bed, pressing the object to his forehead and closing his eyes. "What would you have wanted?" He whispered, hoping that somewhere his mother was listening. "Would you have wanted me to continue my pursuit of Astrid? Or maybe you would like this girl more..." He waited as if expecting an answer, despite knowing he would get none. Talking to his dead mother,or rather at her, had become his way or dealing with extreme stress. In life he could go to her with any and every problem, but in death he only wanted to bother her with the big things. 

A weight pressed on his stomach and he looked down to see a concerned Toothless resting his head on him. Hiccup smiled and scratched at his chin scales and the dragon made a sound similar to a pur, speaking now instead to a long passed parent to a dragon who could not respond. "Don't worry, buddy. I'm sure it'll be fine." He chuckled, placing his helmet off to the side of him. "Maybe we'll meet another dragon while we're there!" Toothless gave a contented shake of the head and a final happy chirp before waddling over to the large stone that served as his bed, preparing the embers on which he slept.

Hiccup looked again to the surface of the helmet and squinted his eyes, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of his mother in it's reflection. There was none, no soft echo of her voice nor scent of her perfume nor silhouette of her figure, there never was. Hiccup would have to make this decision on his own, which in the end probably would have been what she would have to say on the matter, so it sort of evened out.

Carefully the dragon trainer removed his prosthetic and placed it on the ground next to his bed, tossing his clothes over into a pile with the rest, and gingerly placing his helmet on the night stand before dousing his candle. "Tomorrow is a big day, Mom." He spoke to his ceiling. "I don't know if I'm ready, but that isn't going to stop it from coming, is it?" Still no answer. "Good night, Mom."


	2. Merida and Elinor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long. Just yell at me if you want a new chapter, seriously.

Over time, Merida had come to enjoy stitching tapestries with her mother. She wasn't the best at it, but she was improving greatly with the steady hand of Elinor guiding her. They didn't speak much while they worked, but had found this was the time to bring things up as they were both calm and content to be working with thread.   
Tonight they worked by the light of candles, as they had started late in the afternoon. Merida was working on her own piece much smaller than their usual tapestries, while Elinor sorted their colors, making note of what they needed more of. Gentle hands placed a blue spool with the others, brown eyes looking to her daughters wild hair and serene face. "So, Merida..." Elinor started quietly. Merida didn't look up, only hummed in recognition. "...how have things been going with the suitors?"  
The archer gave a startled exclamation as she accidentally pricked her finger with the needle. "Moooom!" Merida groaned, rolling her head back dramatically. The suitors came to visit them frequently, bearing gifts and promises of good times to be had, but the princess had yet to choose one she wished to marry after three years. "I'm not ready, I told you that!"  
"No, no, Merida, that wasn't what I was asking." Elinor said in a calm voice, placing her hands in her lap. Merida looked to her quizzically, motioning for her to continue. "I just wanted to know if you were happy with the options you have before you."  
The princess pressed her lips together in thought, looking up to the high ceiling. They were all certainly...unique. They had their redeeming qualities and their faults, but none of them really stuck out to her as the one yet. "They're alright." Merida shrugged, returning her eyes to the queen.  
Elinor hummed, returning to her work sorting as she continued. "So you wouldn't mind if perhaps you were given another to choose from?" She looked to Merida who didn't seem to know how to feel about this development, so she continued. "There is an island not far from here by the name of Berk, and the Chief has a boy a few years older than you who is also unmarried. He wants to see his son married before he succeeds him as Chief, and requested for a meeting with you." Elinor smiled gently at her daughter who looked to be at least thinking about it.  
"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Merida thought aloud. Most of the suitors were older than her anyhow, so it wouldn't be so strange. She began to sew again, deciding she wanted to finish at least the boarder tonight. "Tell them we accept."  
"I already have." The queen sing-sung, her daughter looking up with muted rage in her face. "Oh, hush, I knew you would agree, and was I wrong?" Merida grumbled an unintelligible response, and Elinor smiled triumphantly. "They'll be here in the morn. I've had a dress set out on your window seat. I think you will find it to your tastes."  
"In the morning!" Merida exclaimed, dropping her work. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"You tend to panic about these things if given the time, dear." Elinor frowned. "It's late. Why don't you get to bed so your well rested for our guests."  
The princess groaned, roughly packing away her embroidering before stomping off, most of the sound being absorbed by stone floors and walls. In the hall she passed a servant with a tray of treats left uneaten from the day, and took them with a strained smile and some force. As she made her way to her room she shoved various cookies and sweet buns in her mouth. Maybe if I get fat she'll let me be, Merida thought, kicking open her door and half-tossing the tray on a nearby stand.  
She went to the window seat where a dark yellow and white dress layed splayed out over a leather cloak. Merida picked it up and eyed it cautiously. It wasn't much different from her favorite green dress, only this one was made to look more formal. The front was drawn up the center to give a view of the white under-skirt and the whole thing a more elegant feel. While she did appreciate her mother taking more notice in things she would actually like to wear, Merida was still upset about the queen's actions.  
In her musings she nearly missed the soft patter of tiny foot steps behind her. Merida gently placed the dress down before spinning quickly to catch her three younger brothers frozen in shock in her room. She grinned mischievously, taking gracious steps forward. "Isn't it passed your bed time?" One stumbled back toward the door but fell on his rear, another looking to him while the lasts eyes shifted between Merida and the tray of treats. "Oh, you want these?" She picked up the platter, holding it just out of their reach. All stared at her now wide eyed. "You can have them, so long as you keep Mom up tonight. Don't let her get a wink of sleep, you hear me?" All of them nodded quickly and the one closest to her reached out for the tray.  
Merida handed it to them and they instantly attacked the deserts even while they walked . She kicked playfully at one of their rears as they lagged behind out of the doorway. "And stay out of my room!" She called after them, but they just laughed and ran off.  
Merida shut her door and used the moonlight as her guide to the edge of her bed. What would this new suitor be like? Arrogant and self-absorbed? She hoped not, flopping back onto her soft blankets. She wished with all her might that he would be the selfless, warmhearted sort with an adventurous streak like the princes from story books. Strong enough to take on a wild beast but kind enough not to. Merida sighed and rolled onto her side, drifting into sleep. More than anything, she wanted someone who could be more than just a husband. A friend, an adventuring partner, someone who shared her interests. That was the kind of man for Merida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might be wondering, Hiccup is about 18 or 19 and Merida is about 15 or 16. I just thought it would be best to inform about the age gap in case anyone would be bothered by it.  
> The triplets are 9.


End file.
